DEMIGOD TRUTH OR DARE
by animegirls7654
Summary: it all started with a game of truth or dare... this is rated T for minor cussing and later kissing disclaimer: i don't own p.j.o so yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod truth or dare **

**Chapter 1 **

**AN: this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack. And BTW aoe54321 helped me with this first chapter so enjoy.**

Percy's POV:

I was playing demigod run on my Hermespod when there was a rather disturbing knock on my door. I got up to see who it was. I was about to open the door when Thalia kicked it down.

" Yo kelphead, we're playing truth or dare in the Zeus cabin, so get your sorry butt over here before I make it even sorrier!" she yelled at me.

Thalia, out of all people they had to send Thalia to get me. Yet being the 'Kelphead' I reluctantly followed her, because I wouldn't exactly be jumping with joy at the thought of being struck by lightning. As I walked outside I soon 'discovered' that it was raining. But then of course I couldn't care less. I am the son of Poseidon after all, and I could 'magically' dry myself. But Thalia was having a horrible time in the rain, she hates water, and anything remotely related to water-including me [kind of]. I must have been staring at her weirdly because she yelled at me back.

"You think this is funny? Wait till I get my spear, then let's see if you still think this is funny hmm?"

"No I don't think this is funny oh great and mighty lord temper tantrum."

She was steaming at that point so I did what a logical person would, I ran for my life, straight towards the Zeus cabin. I burst in, just in time to see my demigod friends stare at me like I had three heads. I began to explain:

"You see Thalia was-"

But I was cut off by Thalia-slamming into me. She was as mad as an unfed hellhound.

"You will pay, big time kelphead, oh pay you will"

What a total spaz. Aw whatever, who cares about Thalia-not me.

"So are we going to sit around here like idiots or are we going to play?" Nico said.

"Ok. Thalia you start." Piper replied.

Oh god, I was going to get it, big time.

"I would advise you not to call me an idiot corpse breath unless you enjoy getting struck with light-"Thalia started

"But we're under a roof. How do you summon lightning unless you have a hole up there?" Nico interrupted

"Oh dearest cousin, do you want to find out?" Thalia said ever so sweetly

"Let's not" Nico said quickly

"I thought not, Percy truth or dare?" Thals said with an evil smile.

I gulped.

"Dare" I said nervously.

A smile formed across her face, and it was not a pleasant one.

"Come here" she said gesturing for me to come.

"I dare you to bring Annabeth to your cabin and break up with her, and when she walks out kiss Rachel in front of her face, for a whole long minute of your face smooched against hers." She whispered into my ear.

"No way!" I said back. I love Annabeth.

"You chicken kelphead?" she was now grinning.

"No, fine I'll do it. Annabeth come with me." I could already see her looking unsteady.

"I have to tell you something, something in private. Please?" I said.

"Um ok sure..." she replied.

I could hear the rest of the demigods following us secretly.

"Here, in my cabin, if you don't mind"

"Sure"

"So, Annabeth there's something important I have to tell you. I don't think that we are meant for each other. We're just too different."

"What do you mean?" I could see she was fighting back tears.

"It's complicated, you see there's this girl-" I started.

"It's me right?" she was a bit unsteady.

"No-err-I mean yeah, but what I'm trying to say is that there's another girl I like better than you."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you were cheating on me?"

"Look Annie I never liked you in the first place."

She just stood there with her mouth open.

"So, I guess that it's goodbye"

And with that I left. I could hear her crying inside. I could also see Thalia and me high fiving her, in the face, with a chair, made of steel. Oh the revenge I'm going to get, sweet, sweet revenge.

Annabeth opened the door to my cabin to get out, only to see me and Rachel kissing. Oh what a long sixty seconds that was. When I was finished, I immediately let go of Rachel, and ran to Annabeth.

"It's not what it looks like, it... it... was a dare, by Thalia. I'm not really breaking up with you. "

By then the laughing, and hooting behind the bushes were as clear as daylight. Me and Annabeth both saw and heard them. It was a huge relief for me because Annabeth now knew that it was just a dare. Thank goodness.

"You want to make an alliance and kill Thalia at truth or dare?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good and one more thing…"

And with that she punched me, real hard.

"Don't ever do that to me ever again you hear me seaweed brain? Even if it's a dare I don't care don't ever do that again."

"Ok…" I replied.

Annabeth smiled, and then started to walk towards the crowd.

"Ok, ha, ha very funny, now let's continue, shall we?"

And the game of truth or dare continued…

**AN: SO GUYS GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD YOU, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

AN HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Thalia was laughing her hell of a head off, and my only thought is: oh that girl is so going to get to get it! Annabeth was _slowly walking_ towards her. I could have warned Thalia: but I couldn't care less cause after all she did make Annabeth cry. After Thalia got whacked on the head, slapped in the face, and kicked in the shins she looked like something a hellhound would date. And believe me, it was beyond hideous.

Annabeth was now holding Thalia by the neck, "Unless any of you would like to get the same results as poor little Thalia, I suggest you not mess with me and Percy's relationship!" she said with a glare that could make Ares go yell for his mommy. Thalia smartly didn't retort that she was older than wise girl.

Everyone seemed to be getting the point. Oh I was so proud of her! I was so proud that I went up to her and kissed her full on the lips, We stayed there for at least 5 minutes, well until Nico decided it was now safe to interrupt us. "Are you guys just going to stand there and have a make out session or are we playing truth or dare?" Luckily for Nico, Annabeth had calmed down and voluntarily sat down in the Zeus cabin [along with: the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Reyna], Nico let out a sigh of relief. I've felt about a 75% chance of getting the Thalia treatment [we all know how that ended, right?].

"Percy, since you were dared last, how about you go next." Piper said with a obvious relief, either because me and wise girl were still together, or maybe because we didn't kill everyone who were playing truth or dare [I just have this hunch it was the second one for some _weird _reason] Well I have learned a life lesson, Piper and the demigods playing Truth or dare value they're life.

"Ok,_ Thalia_, truth or dare?" I said with an innocent yet evil smile on my face.

Thalia looked like she was deciding between either making herself looks like an idiot, or making people [cough, cough Clarisse] think she was a wimp.

"Dare" she said hesitating, using a voice filled with fake confidence.

"Ok, I dare you to go up to Artemis and kiss Nico on the lips for one minute-if you last that long of course-Thals" I said.

"Hey, why me, I don't want to be turned into an animal-especially a snail!" Nico whined.

"Oh for god's sake Nico, Artemis never turns males into snails, she turns them into animals we hunt-not like that's any better." Thalia said to him

"So, are you going to do the dare or what?" I told the two.

"Fine." Thalia finally said.

"Good, now go on your little merry way Thals." I could hear her muttering a certain '_word'_ under her breath.

**Thalia's POV **

Great gods, Percy just had to ask me that! I mean isn't that a little harsh, I have to kiss Nico in front of Artemis! That's so embarrassing, and dangerous, and I would never tell someone to do something like that to ever, I'm innocent! And if it wasn't raining I would have totally punched his gut! But in could not do that cause it's raining and it's not a good idea unless you: a) want to drown, b)get soaking wet, or c) get slammed into something with the force of water, and believe me it is not a good feeling. Oh well I might as well do it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, don't just stand there, get on with the dare." Percy told us.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said quickly.

So I picked up the phone and dialed the number, and Artemis appeared right in front of us. I quickly grabbed Nico and kissed him. We made it to about ten seconds when Artemis snapped:

"What are you little brats trying to do?" she demanded.

"Um… Truth or dare." Nico said helpfully.

There was a slight soften in Artemis's expression, but it soon vanished.

"You think that you can get away with such a crime just because you are playing truth or dare? Unbelievable! You're lucky because I'm too tried to do anything, but I'll have you know that the next time that you little brats do anything like that, you'll be turned into jackalopes!" and with that she vanished.

"Man does that girl have a temper." I said.

"Thals, I think that you should respect the gods-no matter how tempered they are" Annabeth told me.

Yeah whatever, I thought.

"Well let's continue the game, it's my turn" I said.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok, I dare you to punch Percy as hard as you can-without knocking him out of course" I said.

"Hey, what did I do, it was just a dare" Percy said, as Clarisse approached him, and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he whined.

"What's wrong Percy? Do you need your girlfriend to help you?" I teased.

"Shut up." He said back.

**Nico's POV **

Wow, I guess Percy and Thalia really hate each other, eh not my problem.

"Ok, it's my turn, Piper, truth or dare?" Clarisse said.

"Truth"

"Jeez Piper, do you ever pick dare, anyway do you like Jason?"

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Ok, your turn"

"Nico truth or dare?"

Me why me.

"Dare"

"Ok, I dare you and Clarisse to go to Paris as a couple, and insult every couple you see"

What? Wow, a daughter of Aphrodite just has to ask such a loving question.


	4. Chapter 4

But I got to say, I'm impressed, I mean for Piper. Like, she's a daughter of Aphrodite-the goddess of love and beauty.

"Seems like a pretty fun dare, don't _you _think so Clarisse?" I said to her

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, so you better wipe that smirk off your sorry excuse for a face and let's get this dare over with." Jeez, two words: anger management.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy my dear" I said. Man this was killing her-but not me.

"Yeah… right _dear._" She said grabbing my hand, and squeezing it- for what seems like- as hard as she could.

I could hear the others enjoying our misery. They were laughing so hard that Jason had to leave because he had peed his pants!

"Ok Clarisse, let's get this dare over with before they get a heart attack, k sweetie." I said to her.

She was seriously ticked, but at least _I_ had something to laugh about. So we went on a freaking perfectly good bus, well we could of went on a Pegasus, but no, they just had to make us go on a bus, and do you know what happened, we destroyed a perfectly good bus. Ah the joy of being a demigod. When we arrived in Paris me and Clarisse hopped out and pretended to be a couple. The others followed _quietly _behind us. I mean the whole time me and Clarisse were walking we couldn't hear a single thing! And we defiantly did not notice the walking bush behind us. No, really, we're telling the truth. Ok fine _some _sarcasm was included in that last sentence.

Ok, back to the dare. We [me, Clarisse, and the others] agreed that we would only have to keep this up for five minutes. Thank goodness, if it were a few minutes longer then I swear I would have vomited. So here's what happened.

"Hey there, how long have you two been together?" I asked a random couple

"Um we're not even together, we're just friends" the girl replied.

"That's what they always say" I said with a smirk. This was actually pretty fun. At least it was…

**AN: cliffy, sorry, send me your ideas **


	5. Chapter 5

Until I realized that that the girl was Katie Gardener, and she was with Will Solace. I thought that I had seen that face before.

"Nico, what the hell are you doing here" Katie yelled at me.

"Um… playing truth or dare?" I replied

"OK."

"Hey, are you and Will a couple?" I said in a kissy voice.

"No, for the last time we are just friends"

"Right… 'friends'"

"Yeah, that's right we're just friends"

And right that moment Percy came out from his costume and added a-what I would call-_lovely _comment.

"Right, cause that's exactly what friends do: walk around Paris together, holding hands all alone. I totally believe you."

"Shut up, de Angelo, and you too Jackson" Katie remarked.

Right at that moment everyone came out and followed Percy's lead, and may I add, Travis was looking extremely pissed. Just then Annabeth walked up to Percy and gave him a good whack in the head.

"What was that for wise girl?" he asked

"That was for teasing Katie." She answered

"So much for the dare." I heard Piper mumble

"We can still do it, come on Sweetheart, let's go and insult the most loving couples we can find." Clarisse told me.

"The husband is supposed to say that to the wife smart one" Piper retorted.

"Well how am I-the daughter of Ares-supposed to know that hmm?" Clarisse shot back

"Well let's see, last time I checked the daughter of Ares had at LEAST a quarter of a brain." Percy said sarcastically.

"Jackson, we are going to have a duel after this, and you are going to be pluralized!" Clarisse yelled back at him.

"Good luck with that." Will, Katie, Annabeth, and Travis all said at once to Clarisse.

"Ok, ok can we break up this little _love fest, _and get on with the dare?" I asked.

"Sure, but for the record me and you were NEVER meant to be." Clarisse added

"That's one thing I could agree on. Besides why would I want to date a big fat lump of something?" I said back.

Man was that a great insult. Ah the sweet life of me.

"Get on with the freaking dare will you?" Thalia urged us.

"OK, hey you, yeah you the random Couple, how much time do you spend together?"

"Um... five times a week."

"Shameful, we spend at least one hour with each other and we know more about each other than you do HA" and after that remark, we continued with several more, and more, until we basically had all of Paris's loving Couples chasing us, and take it from me: it was Awful!

AN: CONTINUE GIVING ME IDEAS


	6. Chapter 6

Anyway, when we went back to half-blood camp, we looked, well how do you describe it? Ugly, I'm just going to put ugly because if I were to describe it in full detail it would take up at least ten pages. And everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Nice insults Nico, real nice" Percy told me.

"Yeah you really hit them hard." Thalia added.

"So long Nico!" Clarisse said

"I am through with you!"

"Nico, it's your turn." Annabeth said.

"OK, now let's see who should be my next victim…ah ha, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replied. Wow I never thought that she was going to pick dare.

"Um.. Ok I dare you to kiss Jason on the lips!" I said. Jackpot! A blush flew over her face. Then she quickly kissed Jason on the lips. The two both blushed. So people made comments like: "Ooohhh" and "They're perfect for each other".

"OK, my turn. Thalia truth or-"

"Dare" Thalia said cutting her off.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Nico on the lips for a minute!" I got to admit, piper makes great love dares.

**Thalia's POV **

Man I get to kiss Nico, yay. I'm so happy, I mean I love him, but I can't anyone know that! So I quickly kissed him for a minute. After the kiss both of our faces were blushing! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I was blushing. It totally gave it away that I liked Nico!

"OK, MY turn, Jason truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Urg, boring. Do you like Annabeth?"

"No, why would I?"

"Oh, that's disappointing. I was going to see if Percy had any competition. It's your turn"

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"OK, I dare you to dress up as Zeus and sing a parody of 'just give me a reason' to Luke"

"Where the hell am I supposed to find a Zeus costume?" Leo questioned.

"I have one, it's big for me, and so it'll probably fit you" Nico said

"Why do you have a Zeus Costume?" Annabeth asked.

"My dad practises arguments with me." Nico answered. Everyone stared at him like he had three heads. Even I had to admit, that was weird.

"Not my idea, and if you think that's weird, just wait till you hear the things he makes me say!"

"K, just give me the damn costume so I can do the freaking dare!" Leo said.

After that, Nico left to go and get the costume, and when he came back he was covered in dirt.

"Where did you go?" Annabeth asked.

"Hell. duh. My dad doesn't let me keep the costume; he says it's an antique."

Everyone nodded reasonably.

"Well what are you waiting for do the damn dare!" I said.

Leo then started to put the costume on. When he was done he looked exactly like Zeus! Then we all walked over to the Hermes cabin, and to our luck Luke was there! Leo walked up to him and sang:

"Right from the start you were the thief you stole my bolt, and I will never forgive you. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, with every touch you almost died. Now you-"

"Who the hell are you, and who are you supposed to be?" Luke cut him off.

**AN: cliffy sorry I'll update soon**


	7. Chapter 7

"Um… hello fellow dead person my name is Leo." Leo said awkwardly.

"Ok, but who the hell are you trying to be?" Luke questioned.

Just then Percy came out of hiding.

"Well, let us think. Who else got their bolt stolen by you? It's ok if you take all week to figure it out, your dead anyway." He said.

"Ok I get the point, I stole Zeus's freaking bolt, and you don't need to rub it in my face." Luke answered.

"We weren't, it was just a dare." I said walking out of my hiding place.

"Oh" he said. Then he ran back into his cabin-I think.

**Percy's POV**

"Ok, now that that's over with, can I change?" Leo asked.

"Uh... Sure" I replied.

After he had changed back into his normal clothes we resumed the game.

"My turn. Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"Ok, I dare you to-"

"Wait, I just got a brilliant idea!" Nico interrupted him.

"Well let's hear it." Thalia demanded.

"I was thinking that if you don't want to do a dare, you have to take off one article of clothing!"

"Sounds fair." Everyone agreed.

"Ok, back to my turn. Connor I dare you to go up to Piper and kiss her on the lips." Leo said.

Piper was ready to attack.

"OK" Connor said with a smug look on his face. After that he ran up to piper and kissed her.

"EEEWWWW!" she screamed. Everyone was laughing.

"K, now it's my turn. Travis, Truth or dare."

"Truth." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask truth. You got a problem?"

"Yeah, but anyway, is it true that you like Katie?"

Travis blushed.

"Yes."

Everyone smiled.

"Yeah, ok it's my turn. Thalia truth or dare?"

"Dare."

**AN: send me your ideas**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS SORRY**


End file.
